


Intermission

by Thoughtsforyourtroubles



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birthday, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Ianto's Family, M/M, The 456, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsforyourtroubles/pseuds/Thoughtsforyourtroubles
Summary: Jack visits Ianto's grave after 5 years since his death on the day of his would be 31st birthday.





	Intermission

_ ****Inspired by the song Intermission by Intermission Sleeping At Last**** _

_ **“A thousand years' time? You won’t remember me”** _

The words echoed in Jack’s mind, the last words Ianto Jones had spoken to him. It had been five years. Years that stretched on and on for the immortal. He found himself, once again, standing on the grass, water droplets running down him as the Cardiff rain washed over. Jack had insisted it to be like this.

Ianto deserved more than an icebox for a tomb. Jack stepped down the path he knew so well, his shoes making a squishing sound as he walked through the wet grass, moving till he stood before a grave.

_“Ianto Jones_

_1983-2009_

_The best ‘coffee boy’ in the world”_

The quote had been Gwen’s idea. Jack knelt before the grave; his fingers brushing off any dirt that had settled on the headstone. He stood there for a few minutes in silence, only the drip-drop of the rain surrounding him.

“You never were one for birthdays…” Jack began, his voice sounding as broken as his heart. “You would be 31 now. Still looking amazing in those suits I bet, rolling your eyes at me for my comments,” Jack sucked in a breath. “You would hate me for letting you die I’m sure. I left Torchwood. You have no idea what it felt like, coming back to life and knowing the world was empty...because you’d gone,” Jack choked back a sob at that. “I’m sorry for letting this happen Ianto. I would give the world, no the universe, to have you back, bickering with Owen, making coffee; oh, I do miss that coffee.” Jack gave a sad chuckle, running a hand over his wet face, the tears merging with the rain.

“It’s your birthday, I shouldn’t be crying over your grave. You’d hate it.” Jack offered to the silence, digging into the pockets of his grey coat. “I got you something. Something I should have given you a long time ago.” He offered, fingers brushing over the black velvet of the box. “I always hated the word couple you know; hated being in a relationship. You deserved so much more than me, Ianto,” Jack offered before opening the box, taking out the simple gold band before placing it on the gravestone.

“I love you, Ianto Jones. I always have. I always will. And you will _never_ be just a blip in time for me. Happy Birthday, Ianto Jones.” Jack spoke fondly with a sad smile before standing, flipping open his vortex manipulator, and then disappearing in a flash of light. Leaving nothing but the rain bouncing off the ring that lie upon the gravestone of the most amazing lover Jack Harkness ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the word count was intentional. You're welcome. This is a fic I am reposting from an old account I no longer have access to. I wrote this originally back in 2014.


End file.
